kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Herbal Folk Names
In ancient times spells written by witches contained items such as “eye of newt” and “white mans foot”, these were simply names given to herbs and plants and not real eyes and feet! Here is a list of magical and ancient folklore names for herbs. A * A Hawk’s Heart: Heart of Wormwood Artemisia absinthium * A Lion’s Hairs: Tongue of a Turnip the leaves of the taproot Brassica napus * A Man’s Bile: Turnip Sap Brassica napus * A Pig’s Tail: Leopard’s Bane Arnica montana * A Titan’s Blood: Wild Lettuce Lactuca virosa * Aaron’s Rod: Goldenrod Solidago Virgaurea -or- Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * A Bone of an Ibis: Buckthorn Rhamnus cathartica * Absinthe: Wormwood Artemisia Absinthium * Adder’s Fork: Bistort Polygonum Bistorta * Adder’s Mouth: Chickweed Stellaria Media * Adder’s Tongue: Dogstooth Violet Erythronium multiscapoideum * Alison Alyssum Alyssum spp * Angel Food:Angelica Angelica archangelica * Angel’s Trumpet: Jimsonweed / Datura Datura Stamonium * Apple of Carthage: Pomegranate Punica Granatum * Archangel: Angelica Angelica archangelica * Artemis Herb: Mugwort Artemisia Vulgaris * Ass’s Ear: Comfrey Symphytum Officinale -or- Coltsfoot Tussilago Farfara * Ass’s Foot: Coltsfoot Tussilago Farfara * An Eagle: Wild Garlic Allium sativum * Auld Man’s Bells: Bluebells Scilla Nutans, Scilla non-scripta, Hyacinthoides non-scripta B * Bad Man’s Oatmeal: Hemlock Conium Maculatum * Bad Man’s Plaything: Yarrow Achillea millefolium * Bastard: False or White Dittany Dictamnus Albus * Bat’s Wings: Holly Ilex Aquifolium * Beard of the Monk: Chicory Cichorium Intybus * Bear’s Foot: Lady’s Mantle Alchemilla Vulgaris * Bear’s Grape: Poke Root Phytolacca decandra -or- Uva Ursa Arctostaphylos Uva-Ursi * Bear’s Paw: Root Male Fern Dryopteris Felix-mas * Bear’s Weed; Yerba Santa Eryodictyon californicum * Beggar’s Buttons: Burdock Arctium Lappa * Beggar’s Lice: Houndstongue Cynoglossum officinale * Bird’s Eye: Germander or Speedwell Teucrium chamaedrys * Bird’s Foot: Fenugreek Trigonella Foenum-graecum * Bird’s Nest: Indian Pipe Monotropa Uniflora * Bishop’s Elder: Betony Stachys Officinalis, Betonica Officinalis, Stachys Betonica * Bishop’s Leaves: Water Figwort Scrophularia Aquatica * Bishop’s Wort: Betony Stachys Officinalis, Betonica Officinalis, Stachys Betonica * Bitter Grass: Ague Root Aletris Farinosa * Black Sampson: Echinacea Echinacea purpurea, Echinacea pallida, and Echinacea angustifolia * Blazing Star: Ague Root Aletris Farinosa * Blind Eyes: Poppies Papaver Spp. & Somniferum * Blood: Elder sap (or another tree sap) Sambucus Nigra * Blood from a Head: Lupine Lupinus perennis, Lupinus polyphyllus * Blood from a Shoulder: Bear’s Breach Acanthus spinosus * Blood of Ares: Purslane Portulaca sativa * Blood of a Goose: Milk of the Mulberry Tree Morus nigra * Blood of a Snake: Hematite mineral form of Iron oxide (Fe2O3) * Blood of an Eye: Tamarisk Gall Tamarix orientalis * Blood of Ares: Purslane Portulaca Spp. * Blood of Hephaistos: Wormwood Artemisia Absinthium * Blood of Hestia: Chamomile Anthemis Nobilis * Bloodwort: Yarrow Achillea Millefolium * Bloody Butcher: Valerian Valeriana Officinalis * Bloody Fingers: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Blue Bottle:Bachelor’s Buttons Centaurea Cyanus * Boy’s Love: Southernwood Artemisia Abrotanum * Brain Thief: Mandrake Atropa Mandragora * Bread and Cheese Tree: Hawthorne Crataegus oxyacantha * Bride of the Meadow: Meadowsweet Eupatorium Purpureum * Bride of the Sun: Calendula Calendula Officinalis * Brown Dragon: Wake Robin Arisaema Triphyllum, Arum spp. * Bull’s Blood: Horehound Marrubium Vulgare * Bull’s Foot: Coltsfoot Tussilago Farfara * Bull’s Semen: Egg of a Blister Beetle beetles (Coleoptera) of the family Meloidae * Burning Bush: White Dittany Dictamnus albus * Buttons Tansy: Tanacetum Vulgare C * Calf’s Snout: Snapdragon Antirrhinum Magus * Candelmas Maiden: Snowdrop Galanthus nivalis * Candlewick Plant: Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Capon’s Tail: Valerian Valeriana Officinalis * Carpenter’s Herb: Sweet Bugle Lycopus Virginicus * Carpenter’s Square: Knotted Figwort Scrophularia nodosa * Carpenter’s Weed: Yarrow Achillea millefolium * Cat: Catnip Nepta Cataria * Cat’s Foot: White Balsam Gnaphalium polycephalum -or-Canada Snake Root Asarum Canadensis -or- Ground IvyGlechoma hederacea * Cat’s Herb: Valerian Valeriana Officinalis * Chameleon Star: Bromeliad Vriesia, Billbergia, Aechmae, Annanas, Bromelia, Guzmania, Cryptanthus, Neoreglia spps * Cheeses: Marsh Mallow Althaea Officinalis * Christ’s Eye: Vervain Sage Salvia Verbenaca * Christ’s Ladder: Centaury Erythraea Centaurium * Christ’s Spear: Adder’s Tongue Fern Ophioglossum Vulgatum * Church Steeples: Agrimony Agrimonia Eupatoria, Agrimonia Gyposepala * Chocolate Flower: Wild Geranium Geranium manculatum * Clear Eye: Clary Sage Salvia sclarea * Cleavers: Bedstraw Galium Verum, G. Triforum * Click: Goosegrass Galium aparine * Clot: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Cocklebur: Agrimony Agrimonia Eupatoria, Agrimonia Gyposepala * Colt’s Tail: Canadian Fleabane Erigeron Canadense * Corpse Plant: Indian Pipe Monotropa Uniflora * Cuddy’s Lungs: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Crane’s Bill: Wild Geranium Geraniaum Maculatum * Crocodile Dung: Ethiopian Soil * Crowdy Kit: Figwort Scrophularia nodosa * Crow Foot: Wild Geranium Geraniaum Maculatum -or-Wood Anemone Anemone Nemorosa * Crown for a King: Wormwood Artemisia Absinthium * Cuckoo’s Bread: Common Plantain Plantago major * Cucumber Tree: Magnolia Magnolia acuminata D * Dagger Flower: Blue Flag Iris versicolor * Daphne: Laurel/Bay Laurus nobilis * Dead Man’s Bells: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Death Angel: Agaric Amanita Muscaria * Death Cap: Agaric Amanita Muscaria * Death Flower: Yarrow Achillea millefolium * Death’s Herb: Belladonna Atropa belladonna * Delight of the Eye: Rowan Sorbus Spp. * Devil Plant: Sweet Basil Ocimum Basilicum * Devil’s Apple: Mayapple Podophyllum peltaltum -or-Mandrake Atropa Mandragora * Devil’s Beard: Houseleek Sempervivum tectorum * Devil’s Bit; False Unicorn Root Chamaelirium luteum * Devil’s Cherries: Belladonna Atropa belladonna * Devils Dung: Asafoetida Ferula Foetida * Devil’s Ear: Wake Robin Arisaema Triphyllum, Arum spp. * Devil’s Eye: Henbane Hyoscyamus Niger -or- PeriwinkleVinca major, Vinca minor * Devil’s Flower: Bachelor’s Buttons Centaurea cyanus * Devil’s Fuge: Mistletoe Viscum Album * Devil’s Guts: Dodder Cuscuta Europaea * Devil’s Herb: Belladonna Atropa belladonna * Devil’s Milk: Celandine Chelidonium Majus * Devil’s Nettle: Yarrow Achillea Millefolium * Devil’s Plaything: Yarrow Achillea Millefolium * Devil’s Shoestring: Black Haw Vibrunum Prunifolium -or-Cramp Bark Viburnum opulus -or- HobblebushViburnum alnifolium -or- North American Goat’s RueTephrosia virginiana * Dew of the Sea: Rosemary Rosemarinus Officinalis * Dogberry: Brier Hips Rosa Canina * Dog’s Mouth: Snap Dragon Antirrhinum Magus * Dog’s Tongue: Houndstongue Cynoglossum officinale * Dove’s Foot: Wild Geranium Geraniaum Maculatum * Dragon: Tarragon Artemisia Dracunculus * Dragon Flower: Blue Flag Iris versicolor * Dragon Wort: Bistort Polygonum Bistorta * Dragon’s Blood: Calamus Acorus calamus * Dragon’s Teeth: Blue Vervain Verbena Officinalis * Drunkard: Calendula Calendula Officinalis * Duck’s Foot: Mayapple Podophyllum peltaltum * Dulcamara: Woody Nightshade Celastrus scandens * Dwale: Deadly Nightshade Atropa Belladonna E * Eagle: Wild Garlic Allium sativum * Eardrops: Dutchman’s Breeches Dicentra cucullaria * Earth Smoke: Fumitory Fumaria officinalis * Earth Star: Bromeliad Vriesia, Billbergia, Aechmae, Annanas, Bromelia, Guzmania, Cryptanthus, Neoreglia spps * Eerie: Yarrow Achillea millefolium * Egyptian Thorn: Gum Arabic Acacia senegal * Egyptian Gum: Gum Arabic Acacia Senegal, A. Vera * Elf Dock: Elecampane Inula Helenium * Elf Leaf: Lavender Lavendula officinale or L. vera -or-Rosemary Rosemarinus Officinalis * Elf’s Wort: Elecampane Inula Helenium * Elven: Common Elm Ulmus Campestris * Enchanter’s Plant: Blue Vervain Verbena Officinalis * Englishman’s Foot: Common Plantain Plantago major * Erba Santa Maria: Spearmint Mentha suaveolens * Everlasting Friendship: Goosegrass Galium Aparine * Exile Tree: Be-Still Thevetia nereifolia * Eye of Christ: Germander Speedwell * Eye of Newt: A type of mustard seed with a black spotCruciferae; Brassica * Eye of the Day: Common Daisy Bellis Perennis * Eye of the Star: White Horehound Marrubium Vulgare * Eye Root: Goldenseal Hydrastis Canadensis * Eyes: Any “eye” flowers such as daisies, bachelor’s buttons, horehound, aster, eyebright, etc. F * Fairy Bells: Wood Sorrel Oxalis Acetosella * Fairy Candles: Dutchman’s Breeches Dicentra cucullaria * Fairy Caps: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Fairy Cup: Cowslip Primula Veris * Fairy Smoke: Indian Pipe Monotropa Uniflora * Fairy Thimbles: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Fairy Wand: Devil’s bit Chamaelirium luteum -or- FalseUnicorn Root Chamaelirium luteum * Fairy’s Eggs: Nutmeg Myristica fragrans * Fairy’s Glove: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Fat from a Head: Spurge Euphorbia spp. * Felon Herb: Mugwort Artemisia Vulgaris * Felonwood: Woody Nightshade Celastrus scandens * Felonwort: Celandine Chelidonium Majus -or- Woody Nightshade Celastrus scandens * Field Hops:Yarrow Achillea millefolium * Five Fingers Bloodroot Sanguinaria canadensis -or-Cinquefoil Potentilla Reptans, Potentilla Erecta * Flesh and Blood: Bloodroot Sanguinaria canadensis * Flower of Death: Periwinkle Vinca major, Vinca minor * Flower of Flowers: Ylang-Ylang Cananga odorata * Flower of Immortality: Wild Amaranth Amaranthus Hypochondriacus * Folk’s Glove: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Food of the Gods: Asafoetida Ferula Foetida * Foxes’ Claws: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Fox’s Clote: Burdock Arctium Lappa * Friar’s Cap: Aconite Aconitum Napellus, Agrimonia eupatoria * Friar’s Cowl: Wake Robin Arisaema Triphyllum, Arum spp. * Frog’s Foot: Bulbous Buttercup Ranunculus spp. * From the Belly: Earth-apple / Potato Solanum tuberosum * From the Foot: Houseleek. Sempervivum tectorum * From the Loins: Chamomile Anthemis Nobilis * Fruit of the Gods: Apple Pyrus Spp, Malus spp. * Fruit of the Underworld: Apple Pyrus Spp, Malus spp. G * Gall of Goat: Honeysuckle Lonicera Spp. -or- St. John’s Wort Hypericum perforatum * Gallows: Mandrake Atropa Mandragora * Ghost Flower: Indian Pipe Monotropa Uniflora * Ghost Pipe: Indian Pipe Monotropa Uniflora * Goat’s Foot: Ash Weed Aegopodium podagraria * Goat’s Leaf: Honeysuckle Lonicera Spp. * God’s Hair: Hart’s Tongue Fern Scolopendrium Vulgare * Golden Star or Goldy Star: Avens Geum * Good Luck Plant: Solomon’s Seal Polygonatum Multiflorum, Polygonatum Commutatum, Polygonatum Biflorum * Goose Bill: Goosegrass Galium Aparine * Goose Tongue: Lemon Balm Melissa officinalis * Gosling Wing: Goosegrass Galium Aparine * Grains of Paradise: Cardamom Elettaria cardamom * Granny’s Bonnet: Columbine Leaves Aquilegia Vulgaris, Aquilegia canadensis * Great Ox-eye: Ox-eye Daisy Chrysanthemum leucanthemum * Gravelroot: Meadowsweet Eupatorium purpureum * Graveyard Dust: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Gypsy Herb: Sweet Bugle Lycopus Virginicus H * Hag’s Taper: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Hagthorn: Hawthorn Crataegus crusgalli * Hair of Venus: True Maidenhair Fern Adiantum Capillus-veneris * Hairs of a Hamadryas Baboon: Dill Seed Peucedanum graveolens * Hare’s Beard: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Hart’s Thorn: Common Buckthorn Rhamnus cathartica * Hawk’s Heart: Wormwood Heart Artemisia Absinthium * Heart Leaf: Liverwort Anemone hepatica, Peltigera canina * Heart of Osmund: Royal Fern Osmunda regalis * Heart’s Ease: Violet Viola odorata * Hedgemaids: Dutchman’s Breeches Dicentra cucullaria * Hellweed: Dodder Cuscuta Europaea * Herb of Angels:Angelica Angelica archangelica * Herb of Circe: Mandrake Atropa Mandragora * Herb of Grace; Blue Vervain Verbena Officinalis -or- RueRuta Graveolens * Herb of Mary: Pimpernel Anagallis Arvensis, Pimpinella spp. * Herb of the Cross: Blue Vervain Verbena Officinalis * Herb Trinity: Liverwort Anemone hepatica, Peltigera canina * Hind Heal: Tansy Tanacetum Vulgare * Hind’s Tongue: Hart’s Tongue Fern Scolopendrium Vulgare * Hog’s Bean: Henbane Hyoscyamus Niger * Holy Grass: Sweetgrass Hierochloe odorata * Holy Herb: Yerba Santa Eryodictyon californicum * Holy Rope: Hemp (Agrimony) Eupatorium cannabinum * Hook and Arn: Yerba Santa Eryodictyon californicum * Horny Goat Weed: Common Polypody Fern Polypodium Vulgare * Horse Heal: Spikenard Inula Conyza * Horse Hoof: Coltsfoot Tussilago Farfara * Horse Tongue: Hart’s Tongue Fern Scolopendrium Vulgare * Hundred Eyes: Periwinkle Vinca major, Vinca minor * Hurtlesickle: Bachelor’s Buttons Centaurea Cyanus I * Ibis Bone Buckthorn Rhamnus cathartica * Indian God Tree:Banyan Ficus Benghalensis * Innocence Bluets Houstonia Caerulea J * Jack-Jump-About: Betony Stachys Officinalis, Betonica Officinalis, Stachys Betonica * Jacob’s Ladder: Celandine Chelidonium Majus -or- Lily of the valley Convallaria Magalis * Jacob’s Staff: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Jesuit’s Bark; Cinchona Cinchona pubescens * Joe Pye Weed: Meadowsweet Eupatorium purpureum * John the Conqueror: Galangal Root Alpinia Officianarum, Alpina officinalis, A. galanga * Jove’s Flower: Carnation Dianthus spp. * Joy of the Mountain: Sweet Marjoram Origanum Marjorana * Joy on the Ground: Periwinkle Vinca major, Vinca minor * Juno’s Tears: Blue Vervain Verbena Officinalis * Jupiter’s Bean: Henbane Hyoscyamus Niger * Jupiter’s Beard: Houseleek Sempervivum tectorum * Jupiter’s Nut: Walnut Juglans Species * Jupiter’s Staff: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus K * Key of Heaven: Cowslip Primula Veris * King Root: Bloodroot Sanguinaria canadensis * King’s Clover: Melilot Melilotus officinalis, Melilotus alba, Melilotus arvensis * King’s Crown: Black Haw Vibrunum Prunifolium * Kitten’s Breeches Dutchman’s Breeches Dicentra cucullaria * Knight’s Milfoil: Yarrow Achillea millefolium * Kronos’ Blood: Sap of the Cedar Tree Thuja L * Ladder to Heaven: Lily of the valley Convallaria Magalis * Ladies’ Meat: Hawthorn Crataegus Oxycantha * Ladies’ Seal: White Bryony / English Mandrake Bryonia dioica * Lad’s Love: Southernwood Artemisia Abrotanum * Lady Bleeding: Amaranth Amaranthus Hypochondriacus * Lady of the Meadow: Meadowsweet Eupatorium Purpureum * Lady of the Woods: Birch Betula Lenta * Lady’s Cap: Cowslip Primula Veris * Lady’s Foxglove: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Lady’s Glove: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Lady’s Smock: Cuckoo Flower Cardamine pratensis * Lamb’s Ears: Betony Stachys Officinalis, Betonica Officinalis, Stachys Betonica * Laurier Sauce: Bay Laurel Laurus nobilis * Lion’s Foot: Lady’s Mantle Alchemilla Vulgaris * Lion’s Hair: Leaves of a Turnip’s taproot Brassica rapa * Leopard’s Bane: Arnica Amica Montana * Lion’s Herb: Columbine Leaves Aquilegia Vulgaris, Aquilegia canadensis * Lion’s Tooth: Dandelion Taraxacum Officinale * Little Dragon: Tarragon Artemisia Dracunculus * Little Faces: Violet Viola odorata * Little Queen: Meadowsweet Eupatorium Purpureum * Lizard’s Leg: Creeping plants such as Ivy * Lords and Ladies: Wake Robin Arisaema Triphyllum, Arum spp. * Love in Idleness: Pansy Viola tricolor * Love Leaf: Damiana Turnera Aphrodisiaca, Turnera diffusa * Love Leaves: Burdock Arctium lappa * Love Lies Bleeding: Amaranth Amaranthus Hypochondriacus -or- Anemone Anemone Pulsatilla * Love Man: Goosegrass Galium Aparine * Love Parsley: Lovage Levisticum Officinale * Love Ro,: Lovage Levisticum Officinale * Love Root: Lovage Levisticum Officinale -or- Orris RootIris florentina * Love-In-Idleness: Pansy Viola tricolor * Low John, Low John the Conqueror: Galangal Root Alpinia Officianarum, Alpina officinalis, A. galanga * Lucky Hand: Male Fern Dryopteris Felix-mas * Lucky Hand Root: Lucky Hand Orchid / Salep OrchidOrchis latifolia * Lucky Nut: Be-Still Thevetia nereifolia * Lurk-in-the-Ditch: Pennyroyal Mentha Pulegium M * Mad Root: White Bryony / English Mandrake Bryonia dioica * Madwort: Alyssum Alyssum Spp * Maiden Hair: True Maidenhair Fern Adiantum Capillus-veneris * Maiden’s Gum: Common Elm Ulmus Campestris * Maiden’s Ruin: Southernwood Artemisia Abrotanum * Maid’s Hair: Lady’s Bedstraw Galium verum * Mangold: Beet Beta Vulgaris * Man’s Bile: Turnip Sap Brassica rapa * Man’s Health: Ginseng Panax quinquefolium * Master of the Woods: Woodruff Asperula odorata * Masterwort: Angelica Angelica archangelica * May: Black Haw Viburnum prunifolum * May Lily: Lily of the Valley Convallaria magalis * Maypops: Passion Flower Passiflora incarnata * May Rose: Black Haw Viburnum prunifolum * Miracle of Nature: Century Plant / Maguey Agave americana * Mistress of the Night: Tuberose Polianthes tuberosa * Monk’s Head: Dutchman’s Breeches Dicentra cucullaria * Monk’s Hood: Aconite Aconitum Napellus, Agrimonia eupatoria * Mortification Root: Althea Althaea Officinalis * Mother of the Herbs: Rue Ruta Graveolens * Mother of the Wood: Blackthorn Prunus Spinosa * Mother’s Heart: Shepherd’s Purse Capsella bursa-pastoris * Musk of the Wood: Woodruff Asperula odorata * Mutton Chops: Goosegrass Galium Aparine N * Naughty Man: Mugwort Artemisia Vulgaris * Naughty Man’s Cherries: Belladonna Atropa belladonna * Noah’s Ark: Ladies’ Slipper Cypripedium pubescens, Cyprepedium parviflorum * Nose Bleed: Yarrow Achillea Millefolium * Nose of Turtle: Turtle’s Cap / Balmony Chelone Glabra O * Old Gal: Elder Bark Sambucus Nigra * Old Lady: Elder Bark Sambucus Nigra * Old Maid’s Nightcap: Wild Geranium Geraniaum Maculatum * Old Man: Mugwort Artemisia Vulgaris * Old Man’s Flannel: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Old Man’s Mustard: Yarrow Achillea millefolium * Old Man’s Pepper: Yarrow Achillea Millefolium * Old Uncle Henry: Mugwort Artemisia Vulgaris * Old Woman: Wormwood Artemisia Absinthium * Oliver: Olive Olea europaea * Osmund the Waterman: Royal Fern Osmunda regalis * Our Herb: Basil Oncimum basilicum * Our Lady’s Flannel: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Our Lady’s Tears: Lily of the Valley Convallaria Magalis P * Palma Christi Castor Ricinus communis * Passions: Bistort Polygonum Bistorta * Password: Primrose Primula Vulgaris * Peter’s Staff: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Physician’s Bone: Sandstone * Pidgeon’s Grass: Blue Vervain Verbena Officinalis * Pigeon Berry: Poke Root Phytolacca decandra * Pig’s Tail: Leopard’s Bane / Arnica Amica Montana * Pitchforks: Beggar’s Tick Bidens pilosa * Plague Flower: Butterbur Petasites Vulgaris, Tussilago Petasites * Poor Man’s Meat: BeanPhaseolus Spp. * Poor Man’s Treacle: Garlic Allium sativum * Priest’s Crown: Dandelion Leaves Taraxacum Officinale * Priest’s Pintle: Wake Robin Arisaema Triphyllum, Arum spp. * Prince’s Feather: Amaranth Amaranthus Hypochondriacus * Princess Feather: Amaranth Amaranthus Hypochondriacus * Pucha-pat: Patchouli Pogostemon cablin Benth * Purple Medic: Alfalfa Medicago Saliva Q * Quaker’s Bonnet: Lupine Lupinus polyphyllus * Queen of the Meadow: Meadowsweet Eupatorium Purpureum * Queen of the Night: Vanilla Cactus Cereus Grandiflorus * Queen’s Delight: Queensroot Stillingia sylvatica R * Racoon Berry: Mayapple Podophyllum peltaltum * Ram’s Head :American Valerian / Ladies’ SlipperCypripedium pubescens, Cyprepedium parviflorum * Ram’s Thorn: Common Buckthorn Rhamnus cathartica * Rat Root: Calamus Root Acorus calamus * Red Cockscomb: Amaranth Amaranthus Hypochondriacus * Red Robin: Knotgrass Polygonum aviculare * Resurection Plant: Rose of Jericho Anastatica hierochuntica * Ring-o-bells: Bluebells Scilla Nutans, Scilla non-scripta, Hyacinthoides non-scripta * Robin-Run-in-the-Grass: Goosegrass Galium Aparine * Robin-Run-in-the-Hedge: Ground Ivy Glechoma hederacea S * Satan’s Apples: Mandrake Atropa Mandragora * Scaldhead: Blackberry Rubus Fructicosus * Scale of Dragon: Tarragon Artemisia Dracunculus * Sea Dew: Rosemary Rosemarinus Officinalis * Sea Spirit: Bladderwrack Fucus Vesiculosis * Seal Root: Solomon’s Seal Polygonatum Multiflorum, Polygonatum Commutatum, Polygonatum Biflorum * See Bright: Clary Sage Salvia Sclarea * Seed of Horus: White Horehound Marrubium Vulgare * Semen of Ammon: Houseleek Sempervivum tectorum * Semen of Ares: Clover Medicago Sativa * Semen of Helios: White Hellebore Veratrum, album * Semen of Hephaistos: Fleabane Erigeron annuus, Erigeron strigosus * Semen of Herakles: Mustard Rocket / Arrugula Eruca sativa * Semen of Hermes: Dill Peucedanum graveolens * Serpent’s Tongue: Dog’s Tooth Violet Erythronium Americanum * Seven Year’s Love: Yarrow Achillea Millefolium * Shameface: Wild Geranium Geraniaum Maculatum * Shepherd’s Heart: Shepherd’s Purse Capsella bursa-pastoris * Silver Bells: Black Haw Vibrunum Prunifolium * Silver Branch: Apple Pyrus Spp, Malus spp. * Silver Bough: Apple Pyrus Spp, Malus spp. * Simpler’s Joy: Vervain Verbena officinalis * Sleep Wort: Lettuce Lactuca, sativa * Snake Grape: White Bryony / English MandrakeBryonia dioica * Snake Head: Balmony Chelone Glabra * Snake Lily: Blue Flag Iris versicolor * Snakeberry: Woody Nightshade Celastrus scandens * Snake’s Ball of Thread: Soapstone steatite * Snake’s Grass:Yarrow Achillea millefolium * Snake’s Head: Leech Hirudo medicinalis * Snowbells: Benzoin Styrax Benzoin * Soapwort: Daisy Bellis Perennis -or- Comfrey Symphytum Officinale * Soldier’s Cap: Dutchman’s Breeches Dicentra cucullaria * Son-Before-the-Father: Coltsfoot Tussilago Farfara * Sorcerer’s Berry: Belladonna Atropa belladonna * Sorcerer’s Root: Mandrake Atropa Mandragora * Sorcerer’s Violet: Periwinkle Vinca major, Vinca minor * Sparrow’s Tongue: Knotweed Polygonum aviculare * St. Bennet’s Herb: Hemlock Conium Maculatum * St. James’ Wort: Ragwort Senecio jacobaea * St. John’s Plant: Mugwort Artemisia Vulgaris * St. John’s Herb: Hemp / Agrimony(this is not St. John’s Wort)Agrimonia Eupatoria * St. Joseph’s Wort: Sweet Basil Ocimum Basilicum * St. George’s Herb: Valerian Valeriana Officinalis * St. Mary’s Seal: Solomon’s Seal Polygonatum Multiflorum, Polygonatum Commutatum, Polygonatum Biflorum * Star Flower: Borage Borago Officinalis * Star of the Earth: Avens Geum urbanum * Starweed: Chickweed Stellaria Media * Starwort: Aster Callistephus chinesis * Summer’s Bride: Calendula Calendula Officinalis * Sweet Balm: Lemon Balm Melissa Officinalis * Sweethearts: Goosegrass Galium Aparine * Swine’s Snout: Dandelion leaves Taraxacum Officinale T * Tallow Shrub: Bayberry Myrica cerifera * Tanner’s Bark: Common Oak Quercus, robur * Tartar Root: Ginseng Panax quinquefolium * Tear Grass: Job’s Tears coix lachryma jobi * Tears of a Hamadryas Baboon: Dill Juice Peucedanum graveolens * Thor’s Helper: Rowan Sorbus Spp. * Thousand Seal: Yarrow Achillea Millefolium * Thousand Weed: Yarrow Achillea Millefolium * Thunder Plant: Houseleek Sempervivum tectorum * Tiger’s Chaundron; Lady’s Mantle Alchemilla Vulgaris * Titan’s Blood: Wild Lettuce Lactuca virosa * Toad: Toadflax Comandra Umbellata * Toad Shade: Trillium Trillium Species * Toad Bastard: Toadflax Comandra Umbellata * Toe of Frog; Buttercup Ranunculus Acris * Tongue of Dog: Houndstongue Cynoglossum officinale * Tooth of Wolf: Leaf of Wolfsbane Aconitum Napellus, Agrimonia eupatoria * Torches: Great Mullein Verbascum thapsus * Tree of Chastity: Hawthorn Crataegus Oxycantha * Tree of Doom: Elder Sambucus Nigra * Tree of Enchantment: White Willow Salix Alba * Tree of Life: Yellow Cedar Thuja occidentalis * Tree of Love: Apple Pyrus Spp, Malus spp. * True Love: Bethroot Trillium Species * Turtle Head: Balmony Chelone Glabra U * Unicorn Horn: True Unicorn Root Aletris Farinosa -or-False Unicorn Helonias Dioica * Unicorn Root: Boneset Eupatorium Perfoliatum -or- Ague Root / Star Grass Aletris farinosa * Unshoe-the-Horse: Moonwort Fern Botrychium Lunaria V * Virgin Mary’s Nest: Nutmeg Myristica fragrans W * Wachsgagle: Bayberry Myrica cerifera * Water Dragon; Marsh Marigold Caltha Palustris * Wax Dolls: Fumitory Fumaria officinalis * Weazel Snout: Yellow Dead Nettles/Yellow ArchangelLamium Galeobdolon * Weed: Ox-Eye Daisy Chrysanthemum Leucanthemum * White: Ox-eye Daisy Chrysanthemum Leucanthemum * White Man’s Foot: Common Plantain Plantago major * White Wood: White Cinnamon Canella, alba * Winter Bloom: Witch Hazel Hammamelis virginiana * Witch Bane: Mountain Ash Rowan Sorbus Spp. * Witch Grass: Dog Grass Agropyron repens * Witch Herb: Mugwort Artemisia Vulgaris * Witch Tree: Mountain Ash Rowan Sorbus Spp. * Witch Wood: Mountain Ash Rowan Sorbus Spp. * Witches’ Asprin: White Willow Bark Salix Alba * Witches’ Bells: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Witches’ Berry: Belladonna Atropa belladonna * Witches’ Brier: Brier Hips Rosa Canina * Witches’ Gloves: Foxglove Digitalis Purpurea, Digitalis Lanata * Witches’ Herb: Sweet Basil Ocimum Basilicum * Witches’ Weed: Cinquefoil Potentilla Reptans, Potentilla Erecta * Wolf Claw: Club Moss Lycopodiella alopecuroides * Wolf Foot: Sweet Bugle Lycopus Virginicus * Wolf Grape: Woody Nightshade Celastrus scandens * Wolf’s Herb: Valerian Valeriana Officinalis * Wolf’s Milk: Euphorbia Euphorbia spp. * Wool of Bat: Holly leaves Ilex Aquifolium Information Source A Solitary Pagan